themissingbookseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Calypso Harris
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Missing Series Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chip Winston page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) the wikia staff usally want some one who has been editing on the wiki for at least a month A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 05:31, February 25, 2012 (UTC) by the way you go here to adopt A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 06:28, February 25, 2012 (UTC) no but i usally work on the tech stuff on wikis check this out http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Wik_ads_Wiki i made it A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 03:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) admin but don;t worry you will get the rigths i will event mabey have a present when you get the, let's just say you won't need to find a logo A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 03:58, February 26, 2012 (UTC) i will suprise you and remember if you need help with anything i'm just a click away A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 04:09, February 26, 2012 (UTC) i'm thinking of taking the plan an incorprating it in sabtaged somewhere and writing "the missing book series" above the middle branch and under it "wiki" what color would you like the words to be A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 04:23, February 26, 2012 (UTC) thanks, you are not going to be an admin you are going to be a b-crat a-lot more power A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 04:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) this is the first draft feel free to ask for new things or changes A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 05:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) you handel building up the wiki i will handel getting editors, remember if the books get popular the wiki does too so tell your friends spread the word. lets resurect this dead wiki A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 14:55, February 26, 2012 (UTC) what wiki did you make A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 21:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) do you want to go to message wall A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 03:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) stats are in =Quick Stats= by the way what do you want admin to be called A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 04:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC) not really try to think of somthing from the books A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 22:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) done how do you like it A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 22:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) here is the list of all members [[User:A.r.s.h.|'A.r.s.h.']]is not(talk) 23:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi PJFG. It has been brought to my attention that you copied our policies page. I was wondering if you could kindly take it down and write your own policy. Everyone at our wiki is upset and we worked hard to write those policies. Thank you. SayuriDarling ~ I'm sinking strong. 23:24, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey Percy Jackson Fan Girl, so I found out that you copied our policies. That sort of made me mad, and I was prepared to actually take some extreme things, when I got another idea. I'd like to edit this wiki, and help you out, including help you make your own policies. So to kick things off, don't get mad at me. I don't really know much about this wiki, so if my edits seem a bit bad, I hope you know why. --Hermione Chase~Octavian's #1 Fan. 23:39, March 9, 2012 (UTC)Hermione Chase i want you to re co nsider your block on chase she mosstly undid riviiions i blocked frank zanga for the causes [[User:A.r.s.h.|'A.r.s.h.']]is not(talk) 05:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) done and try not to P.O. anyone elese [[User:A.r.s.h.|'A.r.s.h.']](talk) 05:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC) why were you baned you have to find related toipics and other book wikis [[User:A.r.s.h.|'A.r.s.h.']](talk) 16:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) no it takes them to a page that shows all the staff and i ain't one of them [[User:A.r.s.h.|'A.r.s.h.']](talk) 21:46, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Come to chat [[User:A.r.s.h.|'A.r.s.h.']](talk) 21:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) add yourself to this page http://themissingbookseries.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Users [[User:A.r.s.h.|'A.r.s.h.']] is every where but nowhere at the same time (talk) 16:48, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey...uh...u know y Im a chat mod here? Hermione Chase use mine http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Random_wiki A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 18:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) copy it A.r.s.h.'' i am every where but no where at the same time'' 01:53, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I feel like a.....*Child friendly site* Bad person because I never responded to you :/. I havent been on Wikia in a very long time, so Im sorry that I havent been on this wiki or responded to you. Anyway, I havent even been able to check how this wikis been, but I see that there is a lot of stuff on it so good job. Well, I'm back. If you need anything write on my talk page. Also, Im not sure if your an admin yet. I assume a Wiki Employee came in and made you it, but if you arent tell me and I'll promote you. Pbre (User talk:Pbre) 00:11, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Then why'd you ask for me to make you admin, 2 months ago if youve been admin for MONTHS? And whyd you steal your policies from the Camp Halfblood Wiki? Couldnt write your own? Pbre (User talk:Pbre) 01:22, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Can we be friends?